This invention relates to the field of detecting the presence of water leaks, such as caused by hot water tank leaks, pipe leaks, leakage in reverse osmosis systems, washing machine pipe breaks and the like. It is desirable to detect the presence of such leaks and activate an alarm and/or shut down or isolate the source of water from the leak to prevent damage to the area surrounding the presence of the leak.